


Family Fun

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [76]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his children, Chaos, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Multi, No one gets egged in this story but it is discussed and planned, Or least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Bruce gets a letter from Ra's. Jason and Tim get several new allies.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 11
Kudos: 257





	Family Fun

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the thick cream-colored envelope addressed in fancy cursive that Alfred set on his desk, then looked to the elderly butler for an explanation. Instead of giving him one, Alfred simply arched one eyebrow back at Bruce, who dropped his gaze sheepishly and picked up the envelope. It was clearly a high-quality envelope, made of thick paper, and Bruce opened it, pulling out the heavy cream paper inside. It was written in the same fancy cursive and Bruce’s hands clenched when he saw that the greeting was to “Detective”, which meant it could only be from one person.

Ra’s.

Bruce scowled, resisting the urge to toss the letter into the fire only because he needed to make sure that letter wasn’t a ransom letter first. He skimmed it, gritting his teeth, and nearly choked on a laugh before turning to Alfred and requesting, “Could you let everyone know we have a mandatory family dinner tonight?”

Alfred arched an eyebrow, but simply replied, “Of course, Master Bruce. Right away.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim and Jason both looked incredibly pleased with themselves when they arrived at dinner, not that Bruce had any doubt about why. He couldn’t help his proud smile every time he looked at them, earning confused looks from nearly everyone at the table, and, halfway through dinner, Jason finally asked, “You good, Old Man? You’ve got somethin’ on your face.”

Bruce tried to school his face, failed, and finally stated, “I received an… _interesting_ letter today.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Tim, stage-whispering, “Only a rich old man would enjoy getting a _letter_ from-”

“It was from Ra’s al Ghul.”

Jason’s head snapped up and he frowned at Bruce, opening his mouth to no doubt say something rude. Bruce held up a hand and continued, “He seemed quite upset that he and Lex Luthor got egged last night and accused you, Jason, of attempting to make him seem foolish.”

Jason, Tim, and Barbara all started to protest, but Bruce cleared his throat and requested, “Next time you plan to egg either of them, I would like to accompany you.”

Tim lit up and Jason’s jaw actually dropped for a second before a devious grin spread across his face and he stated, “If you’re really interested, Old Man, I’ve got an idea for an egg launcher I could use some help with building.”

The table immediately broke into a clamor of voices, all of Bruce’s children and a few people who weren’t his children talking over each other to suggest targets, weapons, and to request joining in. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tim, who had pulled his phone out and was eagerly texting, and Tim glanced at him, then shrugged unrepentantly and stated, “I’m taking notes. There’s some good ideas being thrown out.”

Bruce couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest as his family’s clamoring turned to plotting and he leaned back in his chair with a smile. 

His family really was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely delighted that you folks seem to be enjoying the incredibly specific story type of "Supervillains getting egged" as much as I am. If anyone wants to write their own version of it, I'd love to read it! My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
